Megaman Starforce: The world of Alchemy
by Starforce Titan Echidna
Summary: When Geo and Mega had a fight where to go next, the Hunter VG started to react and threw the Starforce Gang to the other world! A.K.A: The world of the very known child prodigy, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Will they ever get back home? Will they be able to help defeat the Homunculi? How would everyone in FMA react if they witnessed their power of Wave Changing? Warning: Swearing.


**A/N: So basically, I got addicted to Megaman Starforce-**

**Mega: YOU DON'T SAY CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!  
Me:… Shut it you mutt.  
Mega: Watch your mouth, Freak  
Me: Freak?! Why I oughta-  
Geo: OKAY! That's enough fighting for a while you two…  
Me:… And the story will be a-  
Mega: BOOOOOORING!  
Me: *Stressmark appears and grits teeth while saying the sentence* A crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist and Megaman Starforce-  
Mega: GET ON WITH IT WOMAN!  
Me: *Throws book at Mega*  
Mega: OW!  
Me: Aaaaand… that's it.  
Mega: FINALLY! I was getting boreeeeeed of this crap.  
Me: GEEEEEOOOOO! CONTROLL THIS DAMNED MUTT OF YERS WILL YA?  
Geo: O_O Y-yessir! Oh and anyway, please go on to the story.  
Me: Before that, I have a reward for Geo. He will have all of the transformations. So, you better be happy!  
Geo: OhthanktheGateshefeelssomepity  
Me: I HEARD THAT!  
Geo: O_O' GOMEN NE!**

Disclaimer: Me no own Megaman Starforce since I obviously did not make it.

Chapter 1: The world of Alchemy

Third person's POV

"For the last time Omega-xis, we are going to Vista Point!" Geo said while he was being dragged off by an unknown force on his Hunter VG.

"Geo, how many times do I need to tell ya that just for once we need to relax and go to the beach!" A voice yelled from his VG.

"Will they EVER make up their mind?" Bud said, already annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure they will… In a few years." Sonia said, making the others giggle.

"We have been standing here in the street for HOURS!" Cheska said.

"Calm your manly muscles Cheska… It's only been 10 minutes since the argue." Chelsea said, sweatdropping.

"Oh will the both of you MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY?" Luna yelled at the two.

"Vista Point!"

"The beach!"

"Vista Point!"

"THE BEACH MAN THE BEACH! I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO REST AT LEAST FOR A WHILE!"

_Bzzt…Kzzzzzt_

"Um… Um… Geo…? What is that p-portal?" Zack asked, pointing at the portal behind Geo.

"I don't know… But It's sucking in!"

Indeed Geo was right. The portal was letting out static energy and was sucking the kids in.

"Ugh… ACE!" Geo yelled as the blue haired officer grabbed the hand of the spiky haired boy. He too, was being dragged in while holding the hand of Geo. Geo's feet were already off the ground.

"Hang.. On…" Ace said as his feet was now off the ground and Geo's feet were near the portal. But before he could enter, Pat grabbed hold of Ace's feet.

"I… got ya Ace…" The green haired boy said while trying hard to pull them back.

"I'll help too Pat!" Jack said as he helped Pat pull them.

"Jack!"

"I'll be fine sis… Just help me!"

Tia did what she was asked to do and helped Jack and Pat.

"Let's go Bud, Zack!" Luna said and the boys agreed as they grabbed one another trying their best to pull Geo and Ace back.

"Pat! Hold… On..!" Jack said as Pat's feet were now off the ground and Geo's feet were now in the portal.

"Geo! Hang… On kid!" Mega said through his Hunter VG.

"I'm…trying!"

Just then, Cheska and Chelsea started pulling them backwards.

"None of us will get hurt." Cheska said.

"Jack! Hold on tight!"

Tia said as her feet and Jack's were off the ground. Half of Geo's body is now in the portal.

"GEO!" Everyone cried. Then, he was now fully enveloped by the portal's energy. But, Ace still holds on to him.

"Ace, Don't let go!"

"We will pull you guys back!"

"Just… Hold… On- Woooaaaah!"

Pat didn't finish his sentence. He was pulled in by the portal with Ace and Geo.

"PAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Jack! NOOOOO!"

Tia said as Jack was now in the portal as well. The portal's current got stronger and stronger, pulling Tia, Zack and Bud in.

"It's no use Prez! We'll just get sucked in as well!" Chelsea said, worriedly. The last thing she saw was total Darkness and the last thing she felt was a hand griping her leg.

-**Somewhere in Amestris-**

"DAMMIT WINRY! THIS IS WHY I GET SHORTER WHEN YOU'RE NEAR ME!" Ed yelled as he holds his throbbing head in pain from the wrench that flew straight to his head.

"Well… IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT IT WAS JUST A 'LITTLE BUSTED'!" An angry Winry said as she readies Ed's automail.

One thing you should know about Winry: Never EVER make her angry if you value your life.

"Well it's not my fault that I was assigned under an ass of a colonel that made me go to missions that involved Scar." Ed muttered. The fact that his automail was destroyed by Scar was true though.

"Hey brother, I'll just go outside for a bit. Okay? So just relax while you get your automail installed."

"Sure Al."

Al stood up and walked out of the door of Winry's house.

"Hmm… Now wh-… What's going on?"

Al asked himself when a white portal suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Wh-what's this?!"

Then suddenly, a bunch of people fell and the portal was gone.

Let's see…

A spiky haired boy with a red jacket, fingerless gloves, navy blue shorts with some sort of belt that has some small bags at its back, and knee-high re boots with a white portion at the tip and a pair of green glasses with yellow lines at the boy's head. The boy suddenly woke up and beamed his hazel eyes at the armor. His face went in terror.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The boy said at the armor.

"Don't worry. I won't" The armor said calmly. The boy was now calm as he found out that the armor has a child-like voice.

"HEY KID! YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE?" A voice said out of the blue, making the Armor jump back in surprise. The kid then grabbed something that's colored blue and it's shaped like a phone. What lied there was a green thing that has a wolf-like head and blue bracelets on its claws… or hands…

"S-sorry Mega." The boy said sheepishly.

"Anyway… what's your name?" The armor asked the boy in red.

"I'm Geo Stelar… Nice to meet you…" The boy now known as Geo said as he was on his knees and bowed down in a Japanese manor. The armor smiled… Or that's what it looked like.

"My name's Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you Geo! But just call me Al." The armor said cheerfully.

Just then, the rest of the people woke up.

First was a blue haired man with some sort of uniform and blue gloves and a pair of white boots who was now holding his throbbing head.

Then, it was a Green haired boy.. .which Al thought was a girl… (Pat… You little trap) wearing a jacket that has dark purple sleeves and light purple stripes on the sleeves and a white portion on his body, a pair of purple pants and white shoes with yellow stripes at the side.. And of course, the headband like thing at the back of the boy's head. He was also wearing white fingerless gloves to match the boy's shoes.

Next was a spiky haired boy with a headband holding it back. He was wearing a red shirt reaching his knees and a black jacket over it. He also wore boots with a yellow strip at its middle.

Next was a girl with long blue hair that was split in two. The both of them were tied with some sort of yellow hair tie. She was wearing a purple dress and blue boots with yellow heels.

Then, a short boy wearing eyeglasses and a polo with a yellow tie. He was wearing green shorts and brown shoes. His hair was brown and almost unkept.

Then, it was a fat boy with a yellow shirt… Or it WAS a shirt but had its sleeves ripped off and brown shorts with matching brown shoes.

Then, it was a girl with REALLY long blonde hair that were kept in a bunny ear style. Her hair also has curls at the ends. She was wearing a blue long sleeved dress. She also wore sky blue stockings with yellow lines spiraling it. And a pair of low ankle high shoes completed her look.

Next was a Red haired girl whose hair was also long… She has a pair of headphones on her head, covering her real headband. She also has spiky bangs nearly covering her eyes She kept her hair in a nice ponytail giving her a sporty look . She was wearing a white shirt that says 'Pretty Girls breaks necks', a pink skirt that has white leggings underneath and a pair of boots. Below her knees were some sort of leg warmers reaching her shoe. She also wears a pair of white fingerless gloves. She also has a white backpack.

Next was a girl that's wearing a Red shirt that has a white skull, a pair of blue checkered shorts that reaches her knees, a pair of white ankle high shoes that has a white portion at the tips and 3 wristbands on her left arm. Her hair was like the other one. Her hair is colored purple. It reaches her shoulder blades, making her hair the second shortest. She only wore a white headband.

Lastly, it was also a girl that wears almost all pink. Her jacket was colored pink. It also has a pair of panda ears on the hood. There were yellow lines circling her sleeves. She also wore a pair of fingerless gloves. Which was also pink. She wore a pair of yellow shorts and a pair of blue boots. She has a guitar strapped behind her back. She has the shortest hair among all of them… even her hair was pink.

**(A/N: Mega: Holy mother of Jeebus! That's so long!  
Me: Shut it you impatient mutt -_-'  
Mega: You too freak  
Me: GRRRRR  
Geo: Before things get out of hand, please continue ^_^V)**

"So… Um… who are you all?" Al asked… rather out of the blue.

"The name's Arthur C. Eos. But just call me Ace. And this is my wizard, Acid." The blue haired man spoke out first as he held out a device similar to Geo's, showing a robot-like thing. **(A/N: Sorry… I don't know how to describe Acid because he is that awesome XD… No. Seriously .-. Sorry ;A;)**

"I'm Patrick Sprigs. Nice to meet you." The Green haired boy said.

"… I'm Jack. And this is my sister Tia." The spiky haired boy said boredly as he introduced himself and her sister.

"I'm Zack Temple. And I must say, your armor is very well made out of silver and aluminum." The short boy said as he starts to admire the armor.

"I'm Bud Bison! You better not forget!" The fat boy said next.

" I'm Luna Platz. Class President of Grade 5 class A." The blonde girl said proudly.

" I'm Cheska Aita… And this is my best friend, Chelsea Kyachi." The next girl aid shyly.

"H-hello…" The other girl behind her said quietly.

"I'm Sonia Strumm-"

"SONIA! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!" Geo said as he saw the pop idol.

"Well… I was out for some photoshoots, then I decided to pay you guys a visit. So I went to the bathroom as an excuse. I wave changed, traveled the ace road, saw you guys near some sort of portal or denpa airspace, saw Chelsea get pulled in, grabbed her leg then went in with her." Sonia explaned.

"That figures why I sensed the waves of little Ms Lyra around." The same male voice from Geo's gadget spoke out again.

"Why hello to you too Omega-xis." A female voice said with a chuckle.

"Guys, please stop it before things get out of hand." Another male voice said.

"Says you Acid." The previous male voice, now known as Omega-xis said to the other male voice, now known as Acid.

"Mega." Geo said flatly, warning Omega-xis.

"What is it kid?"

"Don't fight with Lyra."

"Fine. But what about-"

"No."

"Aww kid. You're no fun." Mega whined.

They stopped talking when they heard some growls from nowhere.

"Wh-what was that?" Luna asked.

Just then, 3 wolf-like things appeared, alarming Al.

"Chimeras! Guys, you better hide."

"Hide where?"

"Anywhere around Resembool!"

_So this place is called Resembool? Quite an odd name. _Ace thought as all of them ran for the nearest cave.

"Okay, so who can't wave change?"

Zack raised his hand.

"So Zack? Stay here." Ace instructed. Zack obliged. They starts saying their respective Transcodes as they start attaching their Hunter VGs unto their arms.

"WHERE'S EDWARD ELRIC?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Tell me or you die!"

"I'd rather die!"

_GEMINI THUNDER!  
ACID BUSTER!  
ROCK BUSTER!  
GORGON EYE!  
FIRE BREATH!  
SHOCK NOTE!  
PHOENIX CLAW!  
TWIN FLAME!  
HYDRO DRAGON!  
WICKED FLAME!_

A few voices said as a beam of thunder, a fireball, a purple fireball, a laser beam, a beam of fire, a set of notes with charged electricity, three claw-shaped fire, a beam of fire with a yellow and purple color, a water beam with a dragon like figure, and purple fireballs with strange faces, hits the chimeras.

"Gemini Spark, here to kill!"  
"Sheesh Gemini, that's a little violent." Acid Ace sweatdropped.  
"Anyway, I'm Acid Ace! Here to protect and serve!"  
"Ace! CAN YOU NOWT… GRRAAAH!"  
"Not what Angelic Draco?"  
"Can you not do those hero things? It's so… ASDFJKL"  
"Aww… You're no fun Angelic Draco."  
"Anyways, we'll help you in defeating those chimeras." Harp Note assured Al.  
"Thanks. Anyway, who are you? I already know Gemini Spark and Acid Ace."  
"I'm Harp Note, Dropping in!"  
"I'm Megaman." Megaman or Geo said rather shyly.  
"THE NAME'S TAURUS FIRE! YOU BETTER NOT FORGET! MMMRRRRGGG!"  
"I'm Queen Ophicua."  
"I'm Angelic Draco-"  
"And I'm Demonic Fang! You may call me Fang and the other Draco. So together, we are Draco Fang!"  
"Fang… We need to talk after this."  
"… Yes sir."  
"And I'm Phoenix Flare."  
"Grrr… You brats need to learn some respect!" One of the chimeras spat out as he lunged towards the kids. Fortunately, they dodged the attack by leaping on the nearest wave road.

_GEMINI THUNDER! _Gemini Spark yelled out as a beam of thunder hits the chimera.

"Star Break! Green Dragon!" Megaman said as he transformed.

_Amethyst Flame!_ Phoenix yelled as a beam of red flame and blue ice hits the chimera, burning him and freezing him.

_Elemental Cyclone! _Megaman yelled as he twirled at an amazing speed, making a huge green tornado with leaves. He guides it towards the chimeras, making them very dizzy and vulnerable.

"You're up for the finishing move, Gemini."  
_  
GEMINI THUNDER! _Gemini Spark yelled and a beam of thunder hits the chimeras.

"WE'LL BE BACK!" They said together and left.

"Th-Thank you for your help." Al said as he bowed down in respect. Just then, they all fell down and holds a part of their bodies… Except for Gemini Spark Black and Fang. Then, they all puled out, revealing that it's the same kids Al had met earlier.

"A-are you guys okay?!" Al asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine. It's just a scratch!" Geo said, holding his arm, covering the chimera scratch.

"Not all the time we come out unscathed." Ace said, holding his arm.

Al panicked. Then, Winry came out of her house. Shocked to see some people in front of it.

Geo was holding his left arm.

Ace was holding his right.

Pat was holding his left lap.

Jack was holding his right shoulder.

Tia was holding her right lap.

Zack… he is still in the cave.

Bud... well let's just say that he wasn't hurt because of the armor.

Luna… Well she is also unharmed because she was mostly out of the way.

Cheska was holding her right ankle.

Chelsea was holding her left shoulder.

And Sonia was holding her left ankle.

"Ace, you have a call. Shall I answer it?"

"Yes Acid."

"Hello Zack?"

"C-can I come out now?"

"Yes Zack."

"O-okay."

-Call ended-

Winry gasps at the sight of them and decides to take them in her house to treat their wounds.

"Thanks a lot, Winry-chan!" Sonia thanked.

"No problem Sonia." Winry smiled as she finishes bandaging her leg.

"Hey Winry, do you have any-… O_O"

"Yes Ed?"

"Why are there kids here?"

"Brother, they got hurt in a battle with the chimeras-"

"YOU LET KIDS BATTLE CHIMERAS?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW FAST THOSE THINGS ARE?! HOW DID THEY EVEN MANAGE TO- MMF!MMMMMMPHMMMMF!" Ed was cut off as Pinako put a hankee around his mouth.

"Sorry if this man scared the living shit outta ya kids. Anyway, I'm Pinako Rockbell. Winry's grandmother. But just call me Pinako since I don't want to feel old just yet." Pinako said with a grin as she took off the hankee that was covering Ed's mouth.

"Ed, be a gentleman and introduce yourself."

"Shut it Gear Head. I know my initiative. I'm Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist! But… meh jut call me Ed." Ed told them boredly and proudly.

**(A/N: Mega: Boredly isn't even a word. Dumbass.  
Me: Shut it you insolent mutt. Liek I dun kno dat.)**

"Brother, are we leaving?"

"By tomorrow Al. The train bound for Central won't arrive till tomorrow morning."

"Yes brother…"

After that, the group started to plan about something.

"Hey guys, what if we wave change and follow their train to Central via Wave Road?" Ace asked. Well, in a whisper.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ace. Wouldn't that be called Stalking?" Acid asked innocently.

"Meh Stalking, walking, it's not the same. So I say we do it!" Mega yelled from the Hunter VG. Geo took out his Hunter and of course, Winry saw it. She gasped and her eyes became stars.

"Geo? What… is that?" Winry asked innocently.

"It's a Hunter VG. Everyone knows about it." Sonia answered. Then, Winry flung herself towards the poor 11 year old, getting his Blue Hunter VG.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS THING IS SO ADVANCED! IT… IT… IT IS SO COMPLICATED! Geo, will you give me permission to- Mmmf! MMMMMMMF!" Winry was cut short as Ed wrapped a hankee around her mouth.

"Woah there gear head. You're not about to ask Geo to let you disassemble and reassemble the thing right?" Ed asked as Al proceeded to get Geo's Hunter VG from the Gear Head's grasp. Ed lets go of the hankee.

"You were about to disassemble my Hunter?" Geo asked. Winry nodded. They all dropped, anime style.

"Well that was a surprise right there. Huh Geo." Pat asked with a sweat drop. Then, Rey took over Pat.

"… Pat or Rey."

"Rey Sprigs."

"Knew it."

"Heh. I wanna wreck some shit while I'm taking over Pat. TRANSCODE! GEMINI SPARK!"

-Code 013 verified-

Then, a yellow light illuminated the room. For Ed, Al and Winry, it was new. But for the others, it was just normal. As the flash faded, two identical figures were now standing in front of them. A white one that has a golden arm on the left side. It also has a '+' sign. While the other looks the same but the armor was black and he also has the same golden arm as the white one. But, it was on the opposite side and it has a '-' sign.

Ed, Al and Winry stood in shock as . . .Change.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WAS NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE POSSIBLE! WHAT FORM OF ALCHEMY WAS THAT?"

"Brother… calm down."

"HOW ON FUCKING EARTH WOULD THAT BE POSSIBLE?!"

"BROTHER!"

"ED!" Winry yelled as a wrench flew straight to Ed's head, making everyone cringe… Except for Tia and Jack… and Luna.

"You know what Ace? Remind me to not mess with Winry." Mega spoke out from Geo's Hunter VG. In fact, Acid, Ace,Omega-xis and Geo were hugging for their lives.

"I-I c-concur Mega." Ace said with a shiver.

Ed, on the other hand, was holding his throbbing head.

"CAN WE GO OUT NOW? " Gemini Spark Black asked.

"Let's go." Gemini Spark White answered and they teleport.

"Eh?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Al asked.

Then, they heard some barking from upstairs.

"Den! Get back here!" Winry yelled as the dog that surprisingly has a prosthetic left front paw ran out.

"I'll go get him for you!" Geo yelled and ran out to chase the loose dog.

"I'll go get him for you, Gear Head!" Ed yelled as well and followed Geo. Winry sighs.

"Boys are boys. I guess." Winry said and smiled warmly.

-Meanwhile with Geo and Ed-

"DEN! GET BACK HERE! YOU ASSHAT FOR A MUTT!" Ed yelled. Mega sighed.

"Well, because of your injury, I guess you can't grab hold of that mutt."Mega said as he was out of the Hunter and was now chasing Den.

"Wait! What- ow…" Geo said as he stopped running a clutched his left arm. The part where it was scratched and treated.

Sure Geo is a fast runner, but he could also be tired and feel pain.

"Fancy catching up with you Ed." Mega said as he was now in front of Ed.

"I am Omega-xis. Geo's wizard. I am also an alien from the planet AM." Mega answered.

"Alien? Psh. Aliens don't exist." Ed spat out.

"Um, they do. Without one, Pat couldn't change. Like the one you saw earlier. He used a compatible alien's power in order to perform a successful Electromagnetic Wave Change. EM Wave Change for short." Mega explained. Ed was just out of words.

"Mega! Now!" Geo said from behind and Mega returned to his Hunter VG in a green light.

"TRANSCODE! MEGAMAN!"

-Code 003 verified-

"Ed, please tell no one about this." Geo said as he is now known as Megaman. Ed just nodded slowly as Megaman disappeared in a trail of Green light. A few seconds later, Den was nowhere in sight and Geo appears in front of Winry's house with Den being carried in baby style by Geo. Leaving a very shocked Ed outside.

"How…the…fuck…"

-Back to them-

Winry thanked Geo for bringing Den back.

"I'm proud of you Geo." Mega said.

"Shushers Mega." Geo whispered.

"Anyway, would you like to stay here for the night? There aren't any-wait… where's Pat?"

-Door opens and a wet Pat enters-

"Pat or Rey?"

"Pat."

"Good. Now, WHERE ON FREAKING PLANET EARTH WERE YOU?!" Sonia yelled at the green haired boy.

"Hey don't look at me, look at Rey… when he takes over."

Sonia didn't say another word but jut sighed and smiled. Then, she ruffles Pat's hair.

"Ow hey! Cut it out Sonia!" Pat said playfully.

"Anyway, thanks for letting us stay here for the night Winry." Geo said as he bowed down in respect.

"It's not a big deal. Granny Pinako told me to let you guys stay here if you want." Winry said with a smile.

"Arigatou Gozaimashita!" Sonia said.

Winry led them to their room. A big one for all of them.

"This is where you'll be sleeping for the night. Granny Pinako prepared the room for you guys." Winry said.

"Oh right, speaking of Ms. Pinako, where is she?" Bud asks.

"She's probably asleep. Anyway, I'll just call you guys for dinner. Now, ED BE A GENTLEMAN AND HELP ME COOK YOU GODDAMN LAZY ASSED ALCHEMY FREAK!" Winry spat out as she slowly closed the door.

"Anyway, while waiting, what should we do while waiting?" Sonia asked, obviously bored.

Cheska gets her gliders from her bag and wore them.

**(A.N: Gliders are like roller skates but they are only attached to the soles of your shoes.)**

"I'm bored, tired and sleepy. THE END," Cheska said as she glides around the room.

-Wolf howl-

"Wh-what? What as that?"

A/N: There you go for the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. Please review ^.^ Flames shall be a gift to be given to Mustang. Oh and did you notice that I cliffed this? XD Anyway, ciao!

Love ya'll!


End file.
